Speak
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: Allegra always thought that her life with school and at home was unsatisfying and unfair. Until she gets stuck in detention on a Saturday with a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, and a criminal. While being there, she starts to realize that not everyone is perfect in their own little way and doesn't have a life like everyone else does. Bender/OC Andy/Allison B/C
1. Prologue

Speak: Prologue

Saturday March 24, 1984

Shermer High School

Shermer, Illinois 60062

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is that we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions.

You see us as a brain.

An athlete.

A basket-case.

A princess.

A suicidal wreck.

And a criminal.

Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...


	2. Saturday Detention

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Three different types of cars were lined up in front of Shermer High School.

In the first few cars, a red-headed girl was looking out the window at the school. By the expression on her face, it was quite obvious that she did not want be here on a Saturday. "I can't believe you can't get me out of this." The girl whined to her father. "I mean it's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm defective or anything!"

The man gave a short sigh and gave his daughter a soft expression. "I'll make it up to you." He reached back. near the back seat. "Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective." he scolded gently, handing her a silver bag. "Have a good day." he said, as if telling her in specific words,_ "you brought this on yourself"_.

The red-head rolled her eyes in annoyance and stalked out of the car, slamming the door behind her before she headed into the school.

* * *

In the car behind the BMW, a brown curly-haired woman sat in the front seat with her son, telling him off. "Is this the first time or the last time you do this?"

The boy sitting in the passenger seat gave a quiet sigh. "The last." The blue eyed boy answered, staring intently out the windshield, not wanting to make eye contact with his angry mother.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." she said rather harshly, glaring at her son.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study, we're just supposed to sit there and do no nothing." The boy corrected meakly.

"Well mister, you figure out a way to study." growled the woman.

"Yeah." agreed the little girl, sitting in between the boy and his mother.

The teenager glared at his sister for a moment. "Well go!" His mother snapped, causing him to look at her before, rolling his eyes and getting out of the small car and gently shutting the door.

He didn't glance back as he made his way into the school.

* * *

The older man sitting in the driver's side of the jeep turned to look at his son, who didn't stared down at his feet, as if he felt regret. "Hey, I screwed around, Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport."

The blonde in the letterman jacket did not raise his head, but glanced at his father from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, Mom rang me already, alright?" he replied, quietly.

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?" The father asked rather harshly as his son shook his head. "Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." He added aggressively.

With one last, cold look at the man he had to call his father, the boy shoved his door open. He too slammed it behind him as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

A small gray car pulls to a shrieking halt as a teenage boy in a gray coat calmly walks in front of it, heading towards the entrance of Shermer High School, like it was no big deal.

A girl in multiple layers of dark baggy clothes steps out of the back seat of the car, shutting the door softly. The girl pauses when the car doesn't immediately pull away and she steps towards the passenger window to say goodbye to her parents, only to freeze as the car jerks forward, driving off.

* * *

A red van pulled up towards the school, a teenage girl and her father, sitting in the front. "You sure you wanna do this, Kiddo?" the man asked his daughter, who stared at the school, in pure boredom.

The girl had long blonde hair, with a pink streak and blue eyes. She wore a white hoodie, covered in multiple drawings, like hearts, skulls, or even lightning bolts. She wore a red plaid skirt, with black fish net stockings and black cadet boots. The girl gave a nod, not giving an answer. "Do you need me to go in with you?" he asked. This time, she shook her head, once again not answering. "Alright, well good luck in there. You just ring me, if you need anything, okay?" he said.

The girl gave a nod at her father as she shoved herself out of the car. Shutting the door, she walked towards the school, what she called "hell".

* * *

Walking in the library, she expected to be just her there, but was mistaken, when she saw three other people there. One of them seemed to be a princess, a jock, and a brain. She somehow wondered, what people like the princess and the jock were doing here, serving detention. Shrugging it off, she walked over towards the third table in the first row, sitting behind the brain.

She watched as two more people came it, that seemed to be another guy, and a girl. Her face slightly turned into a frown, when the criminal forced the brain out of the seat, as if telling him _"you're sittin' in my seat, go find your own!"._ She watched the criminal pull up two chairs, sitting in one as he rested his feet on the other.

Then Mr. Vernon, the school principal, came in. Allegra paid no mind and turned her attention towards her multi-colored bracelets. "Well, well," he said, glaring at all the students. "Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time."

The princess, sitting at the first table, raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here " Vernon checked his watch and continued talking, not caring about what the red-head said.

Allegra rolled her eyes slightly, looking towards the red-head. "Sure you don't." she muttered sarcastically, under her breath.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here, to ponder the error of your ways...," Principal Vernon said. Allegra looked towards the criminal, when she heard him spit and watched him catch it in his mouth again. The princess made a disgusted noise, while Allegra found it slightly amusing, surprisingly finding it cute for someone like him. The criminal lifted his head and winked at the blonde, when he saw her looking at him. Allegra felt her face heat up and fear creep inside her body, before tearing her sight away from him and gazing boredly at her bracelets. "And you may not talk." Vernon commanded, pointing at the redhead who looked at him indignantly. "You will not move from these seats." The blonde boy sitting from the other side of the criminal, froze half-way through shifting into the middle seat of his table, staring at Vernon with wide eyes, before retreating back in his previous seat. He walked between the rows of desks, stopping in next to the second row and yanked out the chair that the punk had his shoes resting on. "And you will not sleep. Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words. Describing to me who you think you are." Allegra looked up from her bracelets, to see a white sheet of paper laid out in front of her.

"Is this a test?" The criminal teen asked, but he was ignored.

"And when I say essay," Vernon said as the teen put his feet on the table. "I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" he asked.

"Crystal." Bender said absently.

"Good." he said. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

The skinny blonde boy stood up to answer Principal Vernon, although his last question was clearly directed to Bender. "Ah, yeah, I can answer that right now sir. And that'd be 'no', no for me 'cause-"

"Sit down, Johnson." Vernon growled to the boy, making Starr flinched.

"Thank you, sir." The blonde said meekly and sat down.

Allegra frowned at that action. _'Jerk.'_

My office," Vernon continued, "is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Everything seemed silent for a moment, until Bender spoke up.

"Yeah," Bender said. "I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" The princess and the jock sitting stifled snickers. Allegra let a faint smile, cross her lips. The criminal smirked in her direction, while Vernon began to turn an unflattering shade of red again.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday." The criminal stared at the principle, with a slight amusing expression. "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns." Vernon walked out of the open doors. His office was just a little further down the hall, so he couldn't see into the library.

"That man," Bender started, when Vernon was far enough away "is a brownie hound." he finished as if he were talking to Allegra, who didn't say anything back. The room was quiet, except for a soft cracking and popping sound. Allegra spun around, and saw the dark-haired girl with her thumb shoved in her mouth, biting at her nails. She sighed and leaned back on the desk, noticing that everyone else was staring at her too. The girl stopped, looked back at the other teenagers as if asking "what the hell are you looking at", and continued biting her nails. "You keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Bender said. The girl bit her nail one last time and spit it at him. Not that it reached, but she tried. This amazed Allegra in the slightest. "I've seen you before, you know." Bender said, before turning his head to the blonde behind him. "But I haven't seen you before."

Allegra made no move to give a remark, but just kept her attention on her bracelets. He didn't know anything about her, so of course he hasn't seen her.

Bender shrugged and slumped further down into his seat instead of answering.

It was quiet again, until she heard the nerd, muttering to himself, asking himself who he is, while playing with the pin in his mouth. "Who am I? Who am I?" he muttered, "I'm a walrus." Allegra raised an eyebrow, looking at him weirdly as well as Bender.

Deciding to ignore it, she turned her attention back to her colorful bracelets. He crumbled the paper that Vernon had giving them to write on into a ball and chucked it the jock and the princess's table, only to have missed the goal.

When he didn't get a reaction, Bender began making a guitar sound, playing an air guitar..

"I can't believe this is really happening to me," she tells the boy next to her as if he, and only he, seeing as to how he seemed to inhabit the world where only people like herself lived, shared the same sentiments.

"Oh shit!" John said in a loud whisper, attracting attention "What are we supposed to do if we need to take a piss?" He looked around, eyeing each and every one of the teenagers as if they'd give him the answer. When he saw Allegra looking at him, with a curious look, he smirked. "Well if you gotta go, you gotta go "

With that said, he hunched over and fiddled with his zipper. As he went to whip "it" out, Allegra quickly covered her eyes, not wanting a peep show, just like the princess.

Turning in her seat, the princess gasped, muttering, "Oh my god." before turning back away quickly.

"Hey you're not urinating in here man." Andrew declared, glaring daggers at John as if that would help.

"Don't talk, don't talk." John demands hastily adding, "It makes it crawl back up!"

"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Andrew threatened.

John's head came up, but he remained silent for a moment before answering the jock. "You know you're pretty sexy when you get angry! Grrr!" he mocked. The jock scowled at the criminal, before turning around. "Hey home boy," John says over to the blonde, he quickly and eagerly looks over to him, "why don't you go close that door, we'll get the prom queen..." he paused, looking towards Starr with a devilish smirk. "...and the loner impregnated.."

The princess whirled to face the criminal, while Allegra pulled her hoodie over her head, trying to shield herself from the criminal and everyone else. The criminal was mostly focusing on the shy girl, behind him.

"Hey. Hey!" The jock snapped, taking Bender's attention away from the blonde.

"What?!" Bender demanded, irritated.

"If I lose my temper you're totaled, man."

Bender made a mocking face as if, the jock wasn't going to do anything to him. "Totally?"

The jock leaned forward and rested his hands on the back of his chair, his face serious, "Totally."

Bender went to respond, but the princess beat him to it, causing the criminal to look at her. "Why don't you just shut up?" She snapped condescendingly, "Nobody here's interested."

"Really." The jock agreed as the two high-class teens turned around. "Buttface." he muttered.

"Well hey, Sporto, what did you do to get in here?" The jock didn't respond. so Bender continued on. "Forget to wash your jock?"

"Uh, excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers." The nerd cut in, but was ignored.

The jock turned to glare at Bender again. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!"

"It's a free country." Bender retorted with a sneer.

The jock turned around again and this time the princess spoke. "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you." She said, trying to sound smart, "Just ignore him."

Bender shook his hair out of his face and addressed the princess, "Sweets," he waited until the redhead turned to look at him, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." The princess rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Bender turned his eyes towards the silent girl behind him. "And neither can you."

Allegra kept her eyes, leaned away from the criminal, as if she saw nothing.

"So…" Bender started, "So! Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend?" he asked, looking between the two silent high-class teens. They both didn't bother answering him "Steady dates?" No answer. "Loveers?" He pressed. "Come on, Sporto, level with me. You slip her the hot-beef injection?"

The two instantly spun around in their seats, glaring at the criminal with immense hate. "GO TO HELL!" The princess shrieked.

"ENOUGH!" The jock hollered at the same time. Bender snickered at them when he got the reaction he wanted.

Allegra slightly flinched at the volume of their voices.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Vernon demanded from his office.

Allegra didn't know what was going on, all of us a sudden. A few minutes ago, she was silently playing with her bracelets, until she heard yelling. She could see a faint grin on the dark-haired girl's face. She watched as the princess turned around after glaring at the criminal for a few moments.

The jock turned around next and muttered. "Scumbag."

There was a breif silence, before Bender stood up, walking near the popular teens' table. "What do you say we close that door?" The criminal asked, pointing as he moved. "We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out, every few seconds." He continued and hopped up onto the rail.

"Well, you know the door is supposed to stay open." Johnson said, gesturing slightly with his pen.

"So what?" Bender demanded, not really caring about the rules that go by the principle.

"So why don't you just shut up?" The jock demanded. "There's five other people in here you know."

"Wow, you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a… a wrestler." Bender said, resting his elbows on his thighs as he stared at the jock patronizingly.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" The jock snapped, turning away from Bender.

"Really." The princess sneered.

Bender glanced at her before looking back at the jock, who had started talking again.

"You know Bender, you don't even count." The jock stated cruelly. "You know if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Allegra watched as the criminal took on a hurt look from that statement. She couldn't help, but feel sympathy for the guy, who hides his emotions.

"You really need to be more careful about what you say..." She said quietly as the other students in the room, turned to look at her. "...Because bad shit happens to people and it can bite you in the ass, someday."

"You think so?" sneered the jock.

The quiet girl gave a slight glare at the jock. "Don't blame me, when it happens to you."

He quickly recovered and slightly smirked. "Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He said. The two popular teens looked at each other and laughed with each other. "Maybe the prep club too. Student Council." He added with a smirk.

The jock shook his head, "Nah. They wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt." Bender said sarcastically.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" The princess started, looking at the criminal scornfully.

"This should be stunning." Bender said sarcastically.

"It's because you're afraid." The princess stated, looking at Bender.

"Oh God, you richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Bender agreed, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"You're a big coward." The redhead said, looking at Bender with an almost pitying expression.

"I'm in the math club," Johnson suddenly spoke up, but only Thompson seemed to have heard him.

The blonde girl turned to look at him curiously, tilting her head slightly. Johnson glanced over at her and she smiled which caused him to blush and give her a shy smile back. The princess's obnoxious voice grabbed Kate's attention though, as the redhead explained why Bender knocked the activities people.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it." The prom queen stated her observation with obvious satisfaction.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?" He asked dryly.

"Well you wouldn't know." The princess stated matter-of-factly, "You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fuckin' clubs." Bender said, truthfully.

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" The jock said, as if they were in kindergarten, or something.

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop there for now. If wanna see what character Allegra looks like, its on my profile. Luv ya!**


End file.
